Asgard
Asgard, also known as the Realm Eternal, was one of the Nine Realms, located at the center of the milky way galaxy. Asgard was home to the Asgardians, such as Thor and their leader Odin who were worshiped as gods by the human . It is not round like the Earth, does not spin on its axis, and does not revolve around the sun. It is a flat, asteroid-like mass that has a top surface with a gravitational pull, similar to that of the Earth's, in order to keep the citizens and their cities from floating into the void. Description Asgard is a planetary body, home to the Asgardians, a powerful race recognized by the galaxy as honorable and brave peacekeepers. In the Riordan universe, the original Asgard is said to have been filled with houses of different gods near the area whom this god/goddess is connected to. For instance, the hall of Thor is at the highest and windiest top of Asgard. The gods and goddesses reside in palaces made of silver, gold and other precious metals. Hotel Valhalla also resides in Asgard too. Asgard is thought of amoung the Nine-Realms as the rulers of the nine planets. They are the Kings, the polices and they keep watchful eye over all the Nine-Realms. Asgard is not a circuler planet, nor does it spin. It is instead a flat asteroid-like mass that has a top surface wit a gravitational pull. There is never night or day in Asgard, it is always light and dark at the same time, as seen in the picture above. Asgard is inhabitated by the Asgardians. It has a capital city- also named Asgard- and it connects to all other NR (Nine-Realms) via the bifrost (rainbow) bridge. Asgard is normally ruled by Odin, or anyone in his family line- his father, Bor, was once king. The line of throne became Odin’s after his father’s death. Recently however Odin was forced out of his post by his adoptive son, Loki. The Asgardians are charged with protecting the NR from harm and perserving the peace. They are fierce warriors in battle and will not take defeat lightly. Points of Interests *City of Asgard - the capital of the realm with which it shares name. **Asgardian Palace ***Odin's Vault / Asgard weapons vault ***Asgardian Dungeons ***Hlidskjalf, AKA, High Seat - Odin's Throne Room ***Guest Rooms ***Several Balconies ***Valaskjalf - Odin's Hall **Hall of Asgard **Asgardia **Amora's Castle ***Fountain of Forever **Avenue of Heroes **Dungeon of No Escape **Eyes of Fenris **Asgard University ***Hall of Learning **Mimisbrunnen **Pool of Peace **Tower of Solitude - the building where the Grand Vizier was confined by Odin **Well of Eternal Sleep **Home of Tiwaz *Bifrost - the rainbow bridge that connects Asgard with Midgard **Heimdall's Observatory **Portal to Earth-Dimension **Rainbow Bridge **Bifrost Bridge **Himinbjörg *Halls of Fear - the chamber where the Unknown can be summoned *Nornheim - the Asgardian province where dwell the Three Norns and Karnilla. **'Description': Loki mentioned this realm as Thor was preparing himself to become King. Nornheim is apparently not friendly with Asgard as Thor, Loki and a dozen other Asgardians went into battle wkth the realm many times. Thor also mentioned Nornheim as one of the realms his father, Odin, may have sent him to. Nornheim was said to be secured and back at peace after the Bifrosts destruction and restoration, along with Ria- a planet outside from the NR, and is said to be the home planet of the Kronans. **''Points of Interest'': ***Endless Desert ***Well of Wyrd ***Twilight Well ***Nornkeep/Palace of Karnilla ***Norn Forest ***Cave of Ages ***Water of Sights ***Urðarbrunnr ***Cavern of the Norns **''Residents'': ***Karnilla ***The Norns ****Skuld ****Verdandi ****Urd ***Norn Hag ***Haag ***Sand Devils ***Nornheim Trolls *Sea of Mist - the body of water connecting Asgard with the Isle of Silence **Isle of Silence *Plains of Ida - The center of Asgard. *Vingolf - A Place of Reunion in Asgard for Asgardian Goddesses. *Gladsheim - A Place of Reunion in Asgard for Asgardian Gods. *Realm Below / Catacombs - Place of the insanely-savage Rock Trolls. **''Points of Interest'': ***Chasm of Eternal Sorrow ***Gundersheim ****Domain of the Trolls *****Abyss of Shadows ******Kingdom of the Trolls *******Bridge of Winds *******Vault of Geirrodur ****Glades of Crystal ****Hogun’s Land ****Castle Grimlock *****Cathedral of Borgeddon ****Cave of Ages **''Residents'': ***Rock Trolls ***Trogg ***Troll Lords ***Rock Trolls (Orange-Skinned) ***Stone-Skinned Rock Trolls *Valhalla - Place of the honored dead **'Description': Valhalla is a place where the fallen Asgardians go. This place is unlike Hel, a peaceful fun place where Asgardians can go and enjoy death. **''Points of Interest'': ***Kona Lifandi/Konurlifandi - Home base for the Valkyries. Located on a mushroom on Yggdrasill. ****Jungles ***Passage to Hel ***Enchanted Chasm ***Hotel Valhalla ***Brimir ****Okolnir ***Andlang ****Víðbláinn ***Glaðsheimr ***Hindarfjall ***Víðbláinn ***Shark Mountain **''Residents'': ***Grombar ***Bill Cobb ***Valkyrior Steeds ***Valkyries/'Valkyrior' ***Warlock ***Einherjar ***Eikthyrnir, a stag ***Valknjöggr ***Jafnhárr *Thryheim **Stone Hive *Cave of Time *Castle of Loki *Varinheim **Domain of Fenris **Lyngvi **Amsvartnir *Hindi: home of both Wazir the Prophet and his one-eyed guardian Ogur **Mystic Mountain Zadanu *Dark Sea *Thrudheim **Bilskirnir - Thor’s hall *Castle of Slaggnbir *Deadly Desert *Desert of Yesterday's Bones *Forest of Eternal Nightmare Plants *Gopul River *Land of Always Night *Land of Mirmir *Nidgar Keep *Sea of Fear **Pillars of Utgard *Plain of Vigrid / Vígríðr *Ringsfjord **Ringsfjord Mountains **Domain of the Enchanters *Swamps of Endless Flame *Valley of Swords *Well of Eternal Tears *Sea of Marmora *Forbidden Forest *Gymirsgard **Kingdom of Harokin **Kingdom of Rivvak *Living Landslide *Folkvanger/Fólkvangr (field of the hosts) *Asgard Mountains **Passage to Jotunheim **Cavern of Time **Home of Vidar **Hidden Stronghold **Domain of Mountain Giants **Enchanted Forest **Domain of Storm Giants *Sea of Space *Well of Mimir *Flame of Scirorrak *Breidablik - Balder's hall *Sessrumnir - Freya's hall *Gimli *Ífingr - the river that separates Asgard & Jotenheim *Savartal (nearby planet) *Out Post Inn *Asgard Forests, Woodlands & Fields/Plains *Gates of Asgard *Western continent of Aman **Eldamar **Almaren **Undying Lands **Valinor ***House of Tulkas **Alalminórë **Araman **Avathar **Pastures of Yavanna **Plain of Valinor *Asgardian Catacombs - just underneath Odin’s Vault *Hither Lands *Large Feasting Hall *Acorn of Yggdrasil *'Thrudvang '''is a field / are fields where the god Thor resides within Asgard. In it is said to be the largest building ever constructed. *Asgardian Theater *Fensalir *Gimlé *Glitnir *Iðavöllr *Þrúðheimr *Þrúðvangr *Mímisbrunnr *Ýdalir *Boiling Plain *Cavern of Shadows *Cavern of the Screaming Skull *Desert of Despair *Domain of Storm Giants *Forest of Thorns *Gardens of Jord *Gnipa Cave *Hidden Hills *Hogun's Land **Glowing Desert ***Mystic Mountain ****Zanadu *Mount of Eternity *Nastrond **Cave of the Ancients **Domain of the Dark Man *Nibelheim *Skartheim *Skornheim *Temple of Mystics *Vale of Crystals *Valley of Avalanches *Well of Eternal Tears Inhabitants *Aesir *Valkyrie *Bilgesnipes *Gnomes *Gnomes of Nibelungland *Valkyries Steeds *Agnar, King of the Eagles *Boar-Gods *Wolf-Gods / Asgardian Wolves *Asgardian God-Squirrels *Asgardian Dragons *Asgardian Dire Wolves *Flying Trolls of Thryhem *Silent Ones (Trolls) of the Isle of Silence *Forest Trolls *Four-Armed Trolls *Wolflings *Asgardian Ravens *Fairies of Otherworld *Giant Big-horned Sheep & Mountain Goats *Asgardian Ravens *Mystical Mountain Goats *Great Eagles *Gnomes (Nine Realms) Reference *Thor'' External links *Asgard from Norse Mythology Wikia *Asgard from Galnet Wikia *Asgard from The Demonic Paradise Wikia Category:Planets Category:Asgard